dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Drunken Tiger - 내가 싫다 I Hate Myself (feat. 윤미래 Yoonmirae)
Descripción 내가 싫다 I Hate Myself (feat. 윤미래 Yoonmirae) 내가 싫다 날 믿지 않는 세상이 밉다 사실은 잘 나가는 그 놈이 안 되길 바란 적 있다 질투와 시기는 왜 항상 날 악하게 만들어 모든 걸 갖춘 것 같은 놈의 미소가 역겨워 그까짓 부와 명예 필요 없다며 놈을 욕해 미리 시간이 오면 시간에 쫒기는 일의 노예 그렇게 잠시 미운 세상을 잊고 잊다가도 술에 취하면 난 내게 또 사실을 고백하고 없었던 용기는 불타올라 난 300의 용사로 돌변해 길거리의 쓰레기통을 걷어차고 차도에 차들과도 맞서 어리석게 싸우려 해 나를 부럽게 만드는 모든 걸 모조리 부시려 해 부끄럽게 그런 내가 싫다.. 지금 그런 내가 밉다.. Cuz when rains it pours but I would never give up Gonna see the storm through and change my luck It just another day so I know It's ok Cuz when rains it pours but I would never give up Gonna see the storm through and change my luck It just another day so I know It's ok 이젠 돈으로 사랑까지도 살 수 있는 세상 내 머리 속 반 이상은 계산기와 재산 멀어지는 천국의 계단 돈으로 계절도 바꿔 바달 건너 여름 태양을 겨울에 볼 수 있다 있는 이와 없는 이의 차이는 맘의 통장이라는 말도 안 되는 낙천적인 어느 시에 속아 한 때 음악이 전부라며 무대 위로 올라 하지만 지금은 달라 지금은 너무 많은 걸 알아버려 어떻게든 살아보려 안간힘을 쓴다 내가 할 줄 아는 건 내가 하는 이것밖에 없다 이것마저도 뺏겨버릴까 나는 떤다 언젠간 이것마저도 잊어버릴까 너무 겁나 나의 운명을 탓해 노무현을 탓해 어느 카페 앞에 번쩍거리는 외제차에 비친 내 얼굴이 너무 딱해 보이는 내 자신이 싫다.. Cuz when rains it pours but I would never give up Gonna see the storm through and change my luck It just another day so I know It's ok Cuz when rains it pours but I would never give up Gonna see the storm through and change my luck It just another day so I know It's ok 니가 안 되길 바랄만큼 내가 잘 되길 바라지 못한 나 니가 항상 나보다 난 것 같이 보이는 너무도 못난 나 나는 이거 아니면 내 가족이 당장 굶어 내 병이 나를 죽여 나보다 아픈 이들을 보면 나는 힘을 낸다 솔직히 양심의 칼은 항상 내 가슴을 벤다 허나 난 항상 나와 그들의 불행을 자로 잰다 뻔히 보이는 Propaganda 짜고 치는 타짜들이 만들어 내는 언론플레이에 움직이는 여론들에 혼자겠지 난 세상에 대고 소리질러 댄다 내 양심의 칼도 가져가 한 번 찔려라 내 아픔의 소리를 질러 봐 이 척수염과 내 맘의 병도 가져가 길러봐 엄마를 아프게 하는 혹도 띠어가 검은 잉크의 무서움 모르고 적었던 내 이름 석 자에 10년이란 청춘이 흐르는 삶의 적자 대가없이 팔려나갔던 내 영혼의 비열한 삶의 사슬 먹이사슬은 아직도 이어가 지금 널 질투하거나 싫어하는 내가 싫다.. 밉다.. 부끄럽다.. Cuz when rains it pours but I would never give up Gonna see the storm through and change my luck It just another day so I know It's ok Cuz when rains it pours but I would never give up Gonna see the storm through and change my luck It just another day so I know It's ok Cuz when rains it pours.. Gonna see the storm.. It just another day so I know It's ok Cuz when rains it pours.. Gonna see the storm.. It just another day so I know It's ok Categoría:Vídeos